Rock'n'Roll
by AvaRosier
Summary: A smut drabble continuation of a scene in 'Tag Team' by Diana Crescent. Dyson and Kenzi were forced to confess their feelings for one other, survive a demented team-building camping exercise, but now that they're finally back home, it's time to continue where they had to leave off…


AN: Many thanks to Diana Crescent for giving me permission to play in her sandbox!

* * *

"Wouldn't it be just rock and roll if liking someone meant they had to like you back? Of course that'd be a different universe and something else would probably suck."

–Olive Snook, Pushing Daisies

* * *

Dyson's hand was warm on her thigh. Kenzi covered his hand with hers in an effort to stay its progress between the seam of her thighs. She may have been really turned on, but the car was hurtling along at 85 kph, and Kenzi didn't want to actually _die_ before she could get him in her.

If Kenzi had thought things between her and the wolf shifter were relaxed at the Dal, then the atmosphere in Dyson's car as they headed to his place was chock full of sexual tension.

Dyson all but dragged her through his front door, but if he had half a thought to take her right up against the closed door, he was stymied by a nimble Kenzi who scurried out of his hold and practically flew towards his bed. Dyson can feel his wolf roiling underneath his skin, demanding that he take Kenzi _now_. He can feel his eyes flashing yellow and his teeth lengthening inside his mouth.

As he stalked towards the bed, he nearly ripped off his jacket. He's already hard. He's been hard since before they left the Dal. He can remember the way she looked, naked, underneath him. Her cries of pleasure, of desperation, the _smell _of that desperation.

She made him sit down on the bed next to her. "Kenzi," Dyson started to protest the change in pace, sounding halfway to begging. She just gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Humor me, wolf-man. Please."

He sighed and complied. She huffed with annoyance, "We were definitely sitting closer than that!" With that she scooted closer until their thighs were touching on the mattress.

"It might help if you'd tell me what the hell you're up to and why we can't be naked already," Dyson patiently asked.

The thing is, Kenzi was human. A twenty-three year-old human. She was younger than Bo, and she knew she definitely came across as more immature than the succubus. And here Dyson was, a centuries-old shifter, and she's seen the kind of women he usually went for. She's _heard_ the kind of sex he and Bo used to have.

Don't get her wrong, she has her kinks. But when it came to sex, Kenzi tended to not have an easy time with casualness. It was the need for trust and intimacy that tripped her up.

She wanted to enjoy being with Dyson, but she worried a little that there would be a trade-off.

"In the camp, you asked me what would happen if your wolf mojo wasn't set on Bo," she reminded him. "I was about ready for you to let me down or take my heart and rip it out and stomp on it until it made wine, but then you said that and gave me hope."

She rested her hand on his leg, and _holy thigh muscles, batman!_ "And that's how close we were sitting, then. Close enough…for you to feel me trembling. I think I could barely breathe. And then you made me ask you who your secret crush was. You even said Please—"

"You. I said my secret crush was you." His hand was brushing against the tips of her hair where they rested on her shoulder-blades.

"Then you said those dirty things. In your sex voice," she prompted him, trying not to shiver as sensations raced across her scalp.

"You mean the part where I told you I couldn't stop thinking of tearing your clothes off, piece by piece, and making you scream for me?" His voice was low rumble that had Kenzi rubbing her thighs together to assuage the ache.

"I think I was touching you by now, like this," Dyson's other hand cupped her cheek and he was only two inches from her face. Kenzi's heart felt like it was going to pound it's way through her ribcage.

"Yes, and my body felt so hot, and wetter..." She could see his wolf-eyes showing through. He looked like he wanted to devour her.

"I could smell you, you know," he murmurred, breathing deeply when she let out a sob of want. "I can smell you now."

"_O боже_," she whimpered.

Kenzi didn't even need to say any more, Dyson had fully caught onto the goal of this little game. In fact, he seemed to be relishing it. Both his arms were around her- one possessively pressing against her back, not letting her retreat; the other now resting against her throat, his thumb softly stroking the skin over her jugular where he could surely feel her rabbit heart beating.

"I believe I said something else about not being able to handle watching you play pool. If I had to watch that pretty ass wriggling in the air, I probably would have lost my senses and flipped your skirt up and fucked you into the table."

Just like she had yesterday, Kenzi released a shuddering moan and Dyson traced her bottom lip with his thumb, and pinpricks of desire went skittering through her mouth. And just like then, her tongue darted out to taste the saltiness of his skin.

His eyes didn't flash bright yellow, they'd been yellow for minutes now. Dyson bent his head closer, until she could feel his breath hot on the sensitive whorls of her ear.

"_Do it again, Lass_," he repeated in that deep brogue of his, "_and you'll be findin' yerself on your back, with me in ya_."

She didn't just do it again, she closed her mouth over his thumb, and let her teeth graze against his skin. The answering growl from Dyson left her heady with pride.

She was pressed even more closely against his side, their chests were nearly touching from shoulder to shoulder. Kenzi honestly thought she was being consumed by the flames of her own desire, and that of his which were practically pouring off of him in waves. Only the barest thread of restraint held them apart.

"Kenzi. Kenzi. Say the word. For both our sakes, please say the word," he begged roughly.

She looked up at him through hooded eyes and nodded, "Now. _Now_."

And then the walls were spinning by in a rush until she felt her back hit the mattress. She doesn't get much of a chance to bounce because she has 200 pounds of aroused shifter on top of her.

Dyson took advantage of her legs flailing open to insert himself in between, allowing their bodies to be fully pressed against one other at long last.

He began to rut against her. With every pass of his hardness against her, even through his jeans and hers, Kenzi was well aware of the growing wetness on the material. She loved the way his beard felt on her face as he kissed her deeply, the rough pad of his tongue making a sweeping exploration of her mouth. She gave as good as she got. When her lungs began to scream for oxygen, Dyson moved his mouth down to her neck, marking the sensitive skin with wet kisses and love bites. Kenzi was shuddering as she bucked up against him and slid her hands underneath his shirt so she could dig in with her nails. _Now_, it was his turn to shudder. Kenzi liked the way his beard felt on her neck, too.

She couldn't seem to stop the stream of babble coming from her mouth. "I need you in me now...I need you to ride me hard...why the fae aren't we naked already?"

"Gods, you are mouthy, aren't you, darling?" Dyson smirked down at her, already helping her tug his shirt over his head.

"Just so you know, I'm not particularly attached to these clothes, so wolf-man, do you worst," she panted, starting to unzip her pants.

Without fanfare, she was flipped over onto her stomach and her hips were lifted off the bed as Dyson yanked her pants over her bottom, underwear with them, and then her legs were no longer constricted. It took some awkward manoeuvring, but Kenzi was able to yank her top over her head.

There was a deep growl of warning behind her, and Kenzi froze. When a pair of hands closed around her ankles, locking them in a vise grip and then ever so slowly, sliding them further apart, she just surrendered to what was coming next. Her ankles were being held far enough apart that she was now completely open to him. HIs breath was warm where she was wet. He kissed her lips, and softly slipped his tongue inside.

All Kenzi could do was clutch Dyson's pillow to her chest and buck her hips into his face, riding his tongue. "It's like I'm Little Red Riding Kenzi, and you're the Big Bad Wolf, come to eat me all up," she chuckled around moans as she hurtled towards an orgasm.

She began to make nonsensical noises and the motion of her hips began to jerk out of control. Then his mouth closed around her clit, and the world narrowed onto that one point of her body; like matter being vacuumed into the gravitational pull of a dying star in the instant before it went supernova. No matter how she tried to squirm or move her legs, Dyson's grip rendered her efforts futile, and that was ultimately what sent her over the edge. Her muscles clenched and she shuddered as she keened out her climax.

He kept on tonguing her through every last spasm, but more slowly, even as she tried to move away from him due to sensitivity.

Kenzi was loose and pliable, lying placidly in the wake of her release, so she didn't do more than twitch or shiver as Dyson began to nibble on her flesh. His teeth nipped at her bottom, but he assuaged the pain with a long swipe of his tongue up onto her hip and lower back. A series of wet kisses and the edge of teeth along her spine woke her up and Kenzi decided enough was enough.

She twisted her body underneath him until she could stare into his blue eyes. He was giving her his human eyes; his human emotions. His lips were shiny and Kenzi lifted her head until she could taste herself on him. Dyson inhaled sharply and all but collapsed back on top of her. He was completely naked.

_Hello, when did that happen? Oh, who gives a fae._

__Kenzi took full advantage of the naked shifter on top of her, exhulting in his heavy weight. She ran her hands over his shoulders and let her fingers dance over the bunched muscles in his biceps before she began to explore his pecs, the pelt of wheat-colored hair on his chest, and the trail that led down to his erection. Dyson was suckling at one of her breasts and caressing the other, so as not to neglect it, when she curled her fingers around the hard, velvety shaft. The answering rumble that sent vibrations from his chest and into his lips and her nipple sent tingles of exquisite agony through her. She pumped him once, twice, then paused to lightly run her thumb over the head, slipping underneath the foreskin.

In a flash, her wrists were imprisoned on either side of her head and Dyson was already shifting back to human.

"I think...we should get to the part where the Big Bad Wolf rides Little Red Riding Kenzi hard," he panted, leaning down so he could slant his lips over hers.

It took less than a minute for him to roll a condom on, and then Kenzi was wrapped in his embrace, clutching his arms and breathing deeply into his mouth- scantly an inch from hers- as he slowly sank into her. It'd been a while, and she felt the stretch and slight burn in spite of his earlier preparation. A few more thrusts, and he was fully seated in her, and their bodies were touching chest to pelvis. Kenzi sighed, luxuriating in the sensation of fullness and locked her ankles against his lower back.

"Ready," was all she needed to whisper before he braced more of his weight onto his forearms and began to slide against her in earnest. Neither of them made any more noise than a gasp, soft moan, or a breathy sigh. Kenzi stared up into Dyson's eyes, and he was holding that eye contact. That was what made this feel like more than fucking- watching the colors dancing in his eyes. As they moved sinuously against one other, they catalogued the tiniest reactions in each other's expressions and reacted accordingly.

And then there it was, the thread of her orgasm. Kenzi furrowed her eyebrows and hummed in her throat, a soft '_mmm, yes_'.

Their positions gradually changed as they began to move faster and more roughly together. Her eyes drifted shut and he began to whisper into her ear, "_that's it, Lass. Follow the spark, and 'ere long I'll be feeling that sweet pussy of yours on me cock..._"

Dyson lifted more of his weight off her chest and pushed down until he was grinding harder against her pubic bone. Kenzi placed her feet flat on the mattress so she could leverage herself up onto him. She rotated her hips, clenching down hard as she did so.

He snapped his hips into hers and Kenzi could've sworn she howled. Dyson, too.

"_Oхуеть_!" she swore, as soon as she could gulp in a lungful of air.

Kenzi felt the abrasion of his wiry hair against the softness of her nipples and shivered. She clamped down around him caused the pinprick of tightness between her legs to release, exploding into intense waves that rocked her entire body. He lost control above her, and began to fuck her roughly into the mattress. Dimly, she registered that he was partially shifting, and the thought only excited her. "Yes, that's it," she moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders to spur him on. "Fuck me, show me I'm yours." And he did, biting down onto her shoulder even as he rocked into her. This only made her orgasm build up into another, more intense crest; and this time the spasms began deep inside her and by the time Dyson's hips were stuttering as he shouted and pressed himself into her, Kenzi's thighs were shaking from the effort and she just collapsed bonelessly against the bed and let it all wash over her.

Even after he had stilled, face tucked into the curve of her shoulder and neck, she was moving her hips minutely to draw out the aftershocks.

Sated, she kept her eyes closed and let her breathing calm and deepen. Eventually, she felt his lips pressing against her throat, her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, before closing over hers in a tender kiss.

"That," she mumbled with a smile, "was pretty rock'n'roll."

"Good?" he asked.

"Amazing," she clarified.

As he tossed away the condom and pulled her onto his chest, and she began to drift off, Kenzi prodded him in the ribs. "Alright Lover-man, we'll rest some, and then if you order some pizza with extra cheese, I'm sure I'll be raring to ride you into oblivion later."

His only answer was a chuckle. Kenzi didn't hear, she was already asleep.

She didn't dream.


End file.
